fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurono Yūichirō
is a Third Generation and a combatant of the Skills Development Laboratory at Haijima Industries. Appearance Kurono is a tall man with short black hair, and very angular pale yellow eyes with light sharpened pupils. His right arm is brown and charred as the result of overheating his body - which he typically wraps in white bandages and unwraps when he's about to fight. His attire consists of a plain grey collared shirt with a black tie and a white Shinigamiesque skull tie pin, long black pants with a white skull belt, and black shoes. Personality Kurono is a very stern, confident and powerful individual. Despite that, he is fixated on the weakness of others. Claiming that his ideal world would protect the strong and crush the weak. It is implied to be a means of measuring his own strength. He enjoys provoking the weak into fights and tormenting them, to the point of dismissing his superiors and peers because of their weakness. However he is willing to take orders from the head of the company and is polite to him. Likely because Kurono sees himself as a "company man". Scientists working with him believe that Kurono craves destruction and violence that hunger destroyed his right arm but he still desires more. Furthermore, Kurono believes that all people have to potential to become stronger with time, however their weakness must be cherished because it is temporary. According to Victor Licht, Kurono is known as "The Maddest" in contrast to Benimaru's status as "The Strongest". These traits result in him underestimating strong opponents and showing confusion when they display anything other a weakness. Despite being extremely capable he has no interest in lengthy battles against skilled opponents and chooses to look for weaker foes to beat first. In a crisis, he will focus on defeating the weakest opponents first before dealing with the stronger ones unless ordered to do otherwise. Against stronger opponents, Kurono might start to enjoy himself as the fight drags on and they become weaker and weaker. Abilities Kurono is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of quick movement and powerful strikes based around his charred right arm.Chapter 133, page 5-10 His overall power is stated to be equal to Benimaru Shinmon,Chapter 133, page 12 and he could easily make a name for himself in the field.Chapter 133, page 11 Ignition Ability Using his Ignition Ability, Kurono can emit Black Smoke from his Tephrosis affected arm, which can reach a temperature of 130°C (or 266°F).Chapter 135, page 17 He can detect any movement within the plum of smokeChapter 135, page 7 and easily hide within it.Chapter 135, page 14 Using the smoke he can force it into people's bodies resulting in them burning internally and dying.Chapter 141, page 2-4 He can also manifest weapons such as kunai's,Chapter 135, page 12 knives,Chapter 135, page 13 and a swordChapter 145, page 17 from the smoke at an extremely fast pace and use them masterfully to cut down foes. By using both hands, he's able to coat his weapons in flamesChapter 145, page 18. However, Kurono's most notable feat is that he doesn't show any signs of pain nor exhaustion from his overheated arm in spite of using his Ignition Ability constantly. History While Kurono was being held at Haijima Industries to be treated for his Tephrosis, he encountered a young Shinra Kusakabe. The boy saw him as evil as Kurono wanted to be allowed to play with the children. Despite his infamous strength, Kurono requested to stay at Haijima Industries and eventually started working in the company's skill development division. Plot Haijima Industries arc At Haijima Industries, Kurono prepares Nataku for their third combat test against each other. Telling Nataku to show him his power, the boy attacks Kurono but is effortlessly defeated. After the exercise ends, Kurono gets into an altercation and chokes a scientist until his peer de-escalates the situation. Being aware that Shinra was visiting the facility soon, Kurono looks forward to the next experiment against him. Upon Shinra's arrival, Kurono faces Shinra in another combat test and overwhelms him using his smoke control. When instructed to stop by the researchers, Kurono defies orders by using blocking their view, increasing the room temperature and continuing his battle. As Victor Licht learns that Nataku is being held at the facility, the scientist opens a door to let Shinra flee from Kurono, leading to pair searching for Nataku. Kurono is informed that Special Fire Force Company 8 has attacked the compound, and is instructed to go protect Nataku. Having found the boy, Kurono strangles him, during which he attacks a Haijima Industries security guard trying to get the boy. While keeping ahold of Nataku, Kurono continues to chase after Shinra and Viktor, with the intention of fighting Viktor, before encountering the rest of Company 8. Noticing Tamaki and Iris, Kurono beings to focus his attacks on them while Arthur and Akitaru move to protect them. His assault is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Charon and his henchmen as they make their attempt to abduct the Sixth Pillar. While dueling the cultist, Kurono loses his hold of Nataku. Despite this, he still focuses on attacking the weaker members of Company 8. Becoming bored by Arthur's defense, Kurono switches his focus to Charon's henchmen and effortlessly slaughters them. While Kurono, Charon and Akitaru get into another struggle over Nataku, Ritsu of the Ash Knights uses the ashes of the dead to create a Flame Giant that absorbs Nataku into its mass. After receiving orders from President Haijima President, Kurono is willing to help Shinra to save the child. Upon seeing Nataku's true power, Kurono initially plans on killing him to resolve things before deciding the boy is too strong and that he no longer wants to be involved. While Charon and Shinra move to destroy the now out of control Giant, Kurono claims that Nataku is too naïve to be ready for power. Kurono watches as Nataku's raditation blast is unleased and threatens the entire Tokyo Empire. He also witnesses Charon deflecting the attack saving them all. Deciding that Nataku becoming too powerful and too dangerous, Kurono calves the Flame Giant apart and rips Naktaku out of its remains. Claiming that the boy truly seeks weakness, Kurono manages to calm him down by letting him accept his own limitations and weaknesses instead of living up to impossible standards. The White Clad quickly retreat after Charon gets back to his feat. Trivia *The first kanji in his name (黒) means black - which fits the theme of his Ignition Ability, Black Smoke. *Kurono sees Sister Iris and Tamaki Kotatsu as weaker then Viktor Licht. *Kurono's belt buckle and neck tie clip must be a reference to Death's mask in Soul Eater who also is a shinigami. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Haijima Industries